Alola
|Alola!!}} |ALOLA!}} |introduction= |professor=Professor Kukui |starter= , , and |villain=Team Skull Team Rainbow Rocket |league=Alola League |location=Mount Lanakila |dex=yes |pokelist=Alola Pokédex Alola Pokédex |generation= |games= |series= |season=Sun & Moon (20) Ultra Adventures (21) Ultra Legends (22) |manga= }} Alola (Japanese: アローラ地方 Alola-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is the setting of Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. It was the seventh main series region to be introduced. The Alola region is made up of four natural islands and one artificial island: Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, Poni Island, and Aether Paradise. It is a popular resort destination and attracts a lot of tourists from other regions. In Alola, humans and Pokémon coexist in a very close relationship, and a culture has developed that is different from other regions. Etymology and design concept Etymology According to Shigeru Ohmori, the name "Alola" is meant to incorporate a meaning of a land that overflows with life force and supports various forms of life.Nintendo Treehouse: Live at E3 (recorded) The name may come from ola, Hawaiian for life, and the traditional Hawaiian greeting . Design concept Alola is based on , an archipelago in the and a state of the .Pokémon Sun and Moon Japanese official siteJunichi Masuda's LINE blog History Dated history * c. 500 years prior to the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon, the guardian deities fought against and . * c. 500 years prior to the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon, was built and presented to a king's daughter. Contemporary history / leaves his/her home on on a Pokémon journey three months after moving to the Alola region from Kanto. He/she receives his/her starter Pokémon from Hala and meets Lillie and Hau. Elio/Selene receives a Z-Ring at the festival inaugurating his/her island challenge, consisting of seven trials and four grand trials in order to become the island challenge champion. Along his/her journey, he/she encounters a group called Team Skull, whose members are misfits who failed the island challenge and aim to cause trouble, as well as another group called the Aether Foundation, whose goal is to cure hurt Pokémon. After defeating the leader of Team Skull, Guzma, at the Shady House, Elio/Selene travel to Aether Paradise, where he/she battles Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. Lusamine opens Ultra Wormholes across Alola and enters one with Guzma. Elio/Selene and Lillie evolve Nebby into / at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone and travel into Ultra Space, where Elio/Selene battles Lusamine again and bring her and Guzma back to Alola. Elio/Selene catches Solgaleo /Lunala after Lillie tells it that she isn't a Trainer. Elio/Selene climbs Mount Lanakila to its summit, the newly opened , where he/she defeats the Elite Four, becoming the first of Alola. A festival is held in Iki Town, and Lillie brings Elio/Selene to the Ruins of Conflict to battle . The next day, Lillie leaves for Kanto to help her mother. The International Police contact Elio/Selene to investigate and catch the Ultra Beasts unleashed across Alola. Cities, routes, and other locations Alola has nine cities and towns, and a Pokémon League. Like in Unova and Kalos, the routes of Alola start counting again from 1, likely to represent its geographical isolation from the original four regions. There are 17 routes in total. In the anime, it was shown that Alola was far enough away from Kanto (and presumably Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh) to require flying between the two locations via airplane. Demographics The Alola region has a total population of 392 , including all towns, cities, and other areas. Cities and towns Landmarks Anime-exclusive locations Manga-exclusive locations Geography Environment The Alola region consists of four main islands, Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, Poni Island; and one artificial island, Aether Paradise, which is described as a "Very Large Floating Structure" or VLFS. It is not possible to , or, for that matter, use the Poké Ride's Paddle or Jet between the islands; those wishing to do so must take boats or the Poké Ride's Glide. All four islands are to an extent forested and mountainous; most of the cities and towns are on the coastlines, with notable exceptions being Iki Town and Paniola Town. Routes are relatively developed here compared to other regions, with several of them having their own Pokémon Centers in addition to residential buildings. Melemele Island to the northwest, while steeped in nature, has the least extreme environments, and is home to Alola's largest settlement, Hau'oli City. Its routes gently slope up towards the center of the island to form a gradual mountain, on top of which are the Ruins of Conflict. It is notable for Ten Carat Hill, which was formed out of an underwater volcano and has an open-air hollow in the middle, itself resembling a volcano. Akala Island, to the northeast, contains Alola's only active volcano, Wela Volcano Park, and has the most settlements of the four islands. It boasts several huge resort hotels, all in Heahea City, one of which has its own beach and golf course. It is notable for Brooklet Hill, whose cascading waterfalls give off the impression of a terrace field. Ula'ula Island to the southeast is the largest of Alola's islands, and also the most varying in terms of weather and terrain, which is significantly rougher. For such a large island, it has few settlements; one is an abandoned town while another is in ruins and contains just a Pokémon Center. These all sit in the shadow of what is essentially a contiguous mountain range in the heart of the island, which boasts not just three mountains, but also a harsh desert. Towards the southwest is a lagoon with breakable rocks that the Sharpedo Jet can break through. Poni Island, to the southwest, is more sparsely populated, having only one settlement; and, similar to the Battle Zone in Sinnoh, is full of rugged and harsh environments. The island is mostly mountainous and rocky in part due to the sprawling canyon - which is in itself described as a natural trial site - that takes up over half the island's space, although the coastline areas are more level. Aether Paradise, in stark contrast to the natural islands, is strikingly modern, with a huge building in the center that serves as both the main area and the headquarters of its owners, the Aether Foundation. Behind this building is a sprawling mansion that serves as the office and residence of its head. Climate Similar to Hoenn, Alola seems to have a warmer climate than in other regions, implying an equatorial climate; Hawaii, which Alola is based on, experiences such climate. However, Mount Lanakila, Alola's highest point, constantly experiences snow and , due to its high altitude. Apart from that, the islands experience a wide variety of weather conditions, especially on Ula'ula Island, which alone is afflicted with not only harsh and extreme in the desert near its center, but also snow and hail from the aforementioned Mount Lanakila. Frequent falls on its northern side, as well as on the northwestern side of Akala Island, where a thriving rainforest grows. These environmental conditions are reflected in its Pokémon, some of which have adapted to the environmental conditions in different ways; for example, is five times as tall here due to the abundant sunlight. Ecology Due to the unique environmental pressures, a number of Pokémon species that appear in Alola have regional variants known as Alola Forms that have different properties to elsewhere in the Pokémon world. For example, in Alola moved to snowy mountain peaks to avoid the normal habitats of other Pokémon, and adapted to their new environment by becoming . Island challenge The island challenge is a rite of passage in the Alola region consisting of trials on each of Alola's four main islands. Each trial has a Trial Captain who provides guidance to Trainers undertaking a trial. At the end of each trial, Trainers must face a Totem Pokémon in an SOS Battle. The final trial on each island is called the grand trial, where the Trainer must battle the Island Kahuna. The goal of those taking the island challenge is to become the strongest Trainer, known as the island challenge . Captains and Totem Pokémon Melemele Island Akala Island Ula'ula Island Poni Island Island Kahunas Alola League A for the Alola region was developed on top of Mount Lanakila by Professor Kukui only recently. As a result, the Alola League has no Pokémon Champion. Instead, in Sun and Moon, after defeating the Elite Four, the must battle Kukui, the founder of the league, in order to formally attain the title of Alola's first Pokémon League Champion. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the player battles their rival Hau instead. Elite Four |d= |league=Alola|col=2|col2=4}} 150px|pic2=VSMolayne USUM.png 150px|m=Hala|mjap=ハラ|mrm=Hala |m2=Molayne|mjap2=マーレイン|mrm2=Mullein }} |} Trivia * Alola is the only core series region in which the 's home is not located in a city or town. Instead, it is located on . * Alola is a . * Alola has the fewest settlements of any core series region, with 10. * Alola has the fewest numbered routes of any core series region, with 17. * Alola is the only core series region not to feature: ** HMs and field moves. ** Gym Leaders, Gyms, and Badges. ** A notable expert. *** However, Sina, who was introduced in Kalos, is revealed to be an Ice-type expert when the player meets her in Alola. ** Bicycles. ** A that precedes the player. ** Gates. ** table trees. * The of Alola is "Alolan". * Alola is the only core series region in which the player does not receive a diploma from someone upon completing the Pokédex. See also * Pokémon Sun and Moon * Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * Alala, Alola In other languages References * * * de:Alola es:Alola fr:Alola it:Alola ja:アローラ地方 zh:阿罗拉地区